Misadventure
by Silvertide Requiem
Summary: What happens when two Canadian witches are invited to study at Hogwarts? Read on to find out. Chapter 2 uploaded January 22, 2005
1. Starting an Adventure

AN: this is a co-authored Harry Potter fan fiction written by AlariaoftheDragons (UserID: 472279) and KieraUchiha (UserID: 478054). We are sisters, and we live in Canada, so do not bother us about some of the spellings you see forwards from this message.

**Disclaimer: _We do not try to own the name Harry Potter. It is owned solely by J.K. Rowling, AOL/Time Warner's Inc. and who ever else the name belongs to._**

Chapter One: The Start of an Adventure

Let me tell you of an adventure, one that my friend and I will never forget. It all started one innocent June morning in my house. My best friend of all time was sitting across from me, waiting for the frying pan to finish dishing out her breakfast. It was omelets, sausages, and toast for breakfast again, but that was okay with us.

"Lan, your frying pan has out done itself again. If it keeps doing that, I'm going to have to start enchanting my own cook wear," Cailyn said, stuffing a bit of egg-covered toast into her mouth. "That is, if Mom lets me."

"As long as it's better than my mom's cooking, I'll let the kitchen cook for us," I replied scraping toast crumbs off my shirt.

Our conversation continued like that until Kao, my mom's owl, landed on my chair and begged for a bit of sausage. I gave her some, and then untied the mail from the owl's leg. "Mom, mom, parcel from Molly, mom, me, me, you, something from dad… Wait."

I pulled out the twin letters and handed Cailyn hers. I examined the ornate handwriting on the front while Caity looked at the back. I looked up at her when she tapped my arm from across the table. "Lannea, look." She flipped over my own letter and pointed to the seal on the back of the letter.

"OMG, holly crape! Hogwarts…" And that is where this story starts. I am Lannea Karlton, and I am entering my fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

------

When Lannea's mother walked through the front door around lunchtime, the two friends had already opened the two parcels from England and had read their letters. "Hey girls, what happened while I was out?"

Both girls shot up and started waving their letters at Mrs. Karlton.

"Mom! We're going to England!" "Omg! Hogwarts, can you believe it? We got into the best wizarding school ever!" "Oh my GAWD! Mom, we need to get all these _and_ get to England for the train? How are we going to…"

Katrina, holding up her hands for silence, interrupted the two in their dialogue. "Okay, slow down… what else was in the mail?" she asked, trying to move towards the table where the breakfast dishes were still sitting buried under the mail. She glared disapprovingly before pulling out her wand and waving the mail away from the table.

"Molly sent you another parcel of that really good chocolate, and Dad said he would come and get me and Caity on the weekend for our vacation," Lannea said, handing her mother the letter from her dad.

"That's good. I don't know how much longer I can keep you two out of trouble," Kat said, glancing down at the letter in her hands. Skimming through it, her eyes widened. "Looks like Molly and Arthur are going to have a full house this summer."

"What do you mean?" Cailyn said, pulling a chunk chocolate out of the box.

"David has arranged to take care of you two for a week at his apartment in England, then send you off to Molly's for the rest of summer. Lann, you'll get to see your pen pal again!"

"Yea, Ron said something about getting to see me again this summer. I had no clue what he was talking about, though," Lannea said, removing some of the breakfast dishes. "And hopefully, this time the twins keep their tricks to themselves."

"Well, this time you can save yourself some humiliation and turn them purple for a week. Kat, I'm kidnapping your daughter for a few hours so we can go flying," Caity said, grabbing the picnic lunch that was sitting by the door.

"Alright then, be careful and watch out for those sudden gusts of wind. You know how unpredictable the air currents are in the mountains," Katrina said, sitting in Lannea's now empty chair.

"We're going to be up at the Village, visiting Michael and Tyson. We'll be back before supper."

"As if we'd miss dinner, my parents are coming over, remember?" The two of them laughed as they grabbed their brooms from the front closet and went outside.

-------

A few days later, David Karlton, CEO and founder of Karlton Shipping Inc., and also an accomplished wizard, walked through the door of his small family cabin. Before he could even get his boots off, he was assaulted by his only child.

"Daddy," Lannea cried, hugging her father tightly, "you're home!"

"Hello there, Princess!" David said, lifting his daughter up. "Is it just me, or are you getting lighter? Have you been eating enough?" he asked suspiciously.

"OF course daddy, Cailyn won't let me skip any meals."

"Well, that friend of yours is a good one. Glad she's coming with you this year?" David asked.

"Of course! At least I won't have to deal too much with Fred and George when we go to Molly's. Are you going to take us to Diagon Alley for our supplies?"

"Where else are we going to get them?"

"You won't have to buy all of them. The reading list hasn't changed that much since we were in school, David. I still have all my first year books from then." David looked up to see his wife leaning on the door. Katrina stood up straighter and walked over to the rest of her family. "Glad you're home now."

"Glad to be home." David set Lannea down and kissed Katrina on the cheek. "You can actually find your books?"

"I got to help Mom in the attic yesterday while Caity was with her parents skiing," Lannea said dragging her parents towards the kitchen so they could finish eating. "Caity will be here in the morning with her bags."

"Whoa, I thought I was spending some time with my girls this time. Who decided we were leaving so soon?"

"Cailyn, apparently. She wanted to get going as soon as possible I think."

David shook his head. "Well, I want to have a good nights rest at least before I have to get back on that plane. You know how many Muggle's were on the flight? I was stuck with an elderly woman who kept discussing her cats until we got to Norvik," David complained, sitting in the only free chair around the table. "It was always 'Cat this', 'cat that'. She never shut up at least until she went to sleep."

"Oh, daddy, that's horrible. I hope you didn't do anything hurtful to her," Lannea said disapprovingly. Her father just laughed at her glare.

"No love, I didn't do anything. She got off the plane and I slept the rest of the way to Banff," David said.

"That's good daddy. I'm going to go finish packing now." Lannea pushed herself away from the table and went up to her room.

-------

Alaria: Well, there we go. Chapter one. Hopefully my sister is ready to start the next chapter when I get this one up. We're Canadian, so ignore our Canadianisms.


	2. Welcome to England

ww.AN: this is a co-authored Harry Potter fan fiction written by AlariaoftheDragons (UserID: 472279) and KieraUchiha (UserID: 478054). We are sisters, and we live in Canada, so do not bother us about some of the spellings you see forwards from this message.

**_Disclaimer: We do not try to own the name Harry Potter. It is owned solely by J.K. Rowling, AOL/Time Warner's Inc. and who ever else the name belongs to._**

Chapter Two: Welcome to England

I look around in excitement as we step off the plane. Even though I've been here before, I marvel at the significant changes they made to the terminal building in the two short years since I was last here.

"I'm so glad to be here!" Lannea exclaims from somewhere behind me. She sounds just as excited as I am!

Lannea's dad stepped out of the plane behind us. "Let's get your bags girls."

"Yea!" We both ran off towards the baggage check to get our luggage. My name is Cailyn Steele, and I am entering my fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

-------

The two friends waited in line to get their bags for a good ten minutes before Lannea tugged on Cailyn's sleeve and pointed to where the luggage was coming out. "Our bags are next."

Cailyn gave her friend a look that said 'you're crazy.' Lannea just laughed and said, "Don't look at me like that, I can feel the enchantment Mom put on our bags to keep our wands from setting off security."

"And you're able to sense this how?" Caity asked, slightly confused.

"I was there, and I can recognise my own mother's magical signature where ever I go."

Little did the girls know they were getting strange looks from the people around them, for they were speaking in Parsletongue. Not a common language in the Muggle world, and even less common in the wizarding world, most people would have thought that the two girls were crazy if not for the memory charm David applied on the entire airport as he walked over to the girls. "You two need to keep it to English in here."

"We're sorry, Mr. Karlton," Cailyn said sheepishly.

"People aren't as open here. This means, until you get to the school, no magic. No, don't look at me like that, please girls…" Both girls had given the elder wizard a look that would melt the heart of a snow bear, but it didn't seem to work. "I don't make the rules here."

"Fine… let's just get our bags… these people make me feel strange.." Lannea said, glancing around her. The three of them grabbed their bags and left the airport.

------

After they got a cab to the hotel where David's company owned a penthouse suite, the girls started talking about what they wanted to do this week. Mr. Karlton offered a couple of things, but Cailyn just ditched them right off the bat.

"You two are hopeless. I was thinking of taking you two to a Quidditch match," David said as they got out of the cab. He paid the cabby and they went up to the penthouse. "Well, we're here. Home for the next week."

"Yay!" The girls tossed their bags on the couch before exploring the suite.

"Kick ass! Water beds!" "Jacuzzi tub!" "I wonder if I could make it down this?" "Don't you dare, young lady!" "I was kidding!" "She's not that suicidal." "She had better not be!" "Can we go and get something to eat?" "Yea, I'm hungry."

"Well, there's a restaurant downstairs, or we can order room service," David says, holding out a menu to the two girls. Lannea's eyes brightened as she grabbed the menu.

"I say we have room service." "Go figure." "What?" "I'm surprised you're not fat from the amount of food you can stuff away." "Hey! That was uncalled for!" "You deserved it." "I did not!"

"Girls, stop fighting! Jeez!" David said, snatching the menu back. "Keep it to a minimum, girls. You have a budget, ya know."

"Of course, Dad." "Not a problem, Mr. K. I'll make sure she doesn't eat too mu- OW!" "Shut up you." "Both of you!"

---------

Alaria: Well, the opening of this chapter was written by my sister, KieraUchiha. The rest of it was by me.


End file.
